


My her

by Midgetgamer1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetgamer1/pseuds/Midgetgamer1
Summary: She is my soulmate, my true Love. My her.Short story I wrote to try my hand at writing. Any constructive feedback is appreciated!





	My her

Her eyes, blue like an infinite ocean.

It’d taken so long, but I found her. _My_ her. It was like we were made for each other, perfectly complimenting each other’s personalities, and filling in each other’s flaws like gold in cracks. I met her in autumn, when the leaves had just started to fall, and the warm weather had started to leave to make space for the cooler, gentle winds. She stood there, on the hill, bathed in the glow of the sunset and she stared over to the horizon, lost in her own little world. Her hair was a beautiful auburn, as if the blazing sun had only kissed it, gently tinting a soft brown into its own unique blend. She didn’t stand tall, but I upon looking at her I didn’t think I’d ever miss her in a crowd.

When I first spoke to her… I don’t even know if you could call it speech, more of a string of semi-words that might’ve started a conversation with a child. Even with my inability to interact, she fixed a soft smile at me, and I forgot the rest of the night. By the time my memory returns it was well into the black of night but we were still laughing and talking as if we’d known each other for millennia, only catching up after finding each other once more.

Of course, all things must come to an end, and sadly, this night was one of them. The sadness wouldn’t last, however. We exchanged numbers and I don’t think our conversation ever truly stopped. It lasted forever, never once falling into uncomfortable silence. There was silence to be sure, but always comfortable. As if we were just resting our mouths and reading each other’s thoughts.

For years we were as happy as can be, truly and hopelessly in love. She was the moon to me, and I’m sure I was her stars.

Until we weren’t, and it wasn’t even my fucking fault.

Some drunkard with an invincibility complex. That’s all it takes to ruin your sky. To take away your moon and leave just a black hole in the night sky. Leaving you alone and barely able to find any light to shine.

She was gone.

I finally found her. After all this time. And she was _fucking gone_. Ripped from me like a piece of paper torn from a notebook. I couldn’t comprehend it, couldn’t fathom a world without her. What was left?

I spent months and months trying to move on. My friends and family trying to help where they could but I just couldn’t bare the thought of seeing tomorrow without her.

That’s what lead me to right now. My lowest moment, praying to every deity of death I could think of. Anubis, Thanatos, The Shinigami, the fucking Buddha. Anyone that might listen. And when nothing seemed to happen, that’s when I decided.

I had to say goodbye.

I’d always been dramatic, “eccentric” she said. I took her picture out to the balcony and placed it on the railing. I took a chair out as well and tied my tie above me, placing myself in the chair. I closed my eyes. And kicked it.

My breath left me as I watched it fall, until a blinding white light covered my vision.

And when it cleared…

All I saw…

Her eyes, blue like an infinite ocean.


End file.
